The present disclosure pertains generally to audio compression systems and methods, e.g., for use in hearing aids, implantable auditory prostheses (IAPs), etc.
Various techniques have been described for processing audio signals, such as in U.S. Pat. No. 4,882,762 issued Nov. 21, 1989 entitled “Multi-band programmable compression system”; U.S. Pat. No. 5,278,912 issued Jan. 11, 1994 entitled “Multiband programmable compression system”; U.S. Pat. No. 4,887,299 issued Dec. 12, 1989 entitled “Adaptive, programmable signal processing hearing aid”; U.S. Pat. No. 5,027,410 issued Jun. 25, 1991 entitled “Adaptive, programmable signal processing and filtering for hearing aids”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,873,709 issued Mar. 29, 2005 entitled “Method and apparatus for filtering and compressing sound signals”. However, there is always a need for improved compression functionality.